Treaty of Ruskin Road (2010)
TREATY OF RUSKIN ROAD 2010 Desiring a final and conclusive end to the ongoing civil conflict in the Empire of Austenasia being fought in support of either His Imperial Majesty the present Monarch, or the claim of Her Imperial Highness Princess Caroline to the Throne, and taking into account the opinion given by the Austenasian people in the Referendum of 16 May 2010 that the reigning Emperor Esmond III should remain as Monarch: Article I: A state of mutual peace is hereby declared between Wrythe and South Kilttown, between the supporters of HIM Emperor Esmond III and the supporters of HIH Princess Caroline, between the Austenasian Armed Forces and the opposing forces recruited by The Hon. William Kingsnorth. Article II: All signatories hereby recognise HIM Emperor Esmond III as the lawful and legitimate Monarch of the Empire of Austenasia, and acknowledge and respect his holding of the Throne of the Empire of Austenasia and his right to exercise all rights, responsibilities, duties and powers derived from said Throne. All signatories recognise Acts 105 and 113 of the Parliament of the Empire of Austenasia as legitimate Acts of Parliament, lawfully passed, enacted and enforced. Article III: HIH Princess Caroline hereby withdraws and renounces her claim to the Throne of the Empire of Austenasia, and denounces any and all domestic and/or foreign military support for said claim. This does not constitute a renouncement of her place as second in line to the Throne, although she acknowledges that she will be superseded in the Line of Succession by any issue of HIH Crown Prince Jonathan. Article IV: The Hon. William Kingsnorth hereby surrenders to the lawful Austenasian government of HIM Emperor Esmond III and HIH Crown Prince Jonathan. All military forces, including but not limited to mercenaries and volunteers, that he controls and/or influences are hereby ordered to surrender and disband. Article V: In return for surrendering to the lawful Austenasian government, The Hon. William Kingsnorth is hereby granted full pardon and amnesty for any crimes committed between 10:00 on 7 March 2010 and 11:00 on 24 May 2010. He will not be arrested or charged by the Austenasian Police for any crimes committed between said times and dates, nor will an arrest warrant be issued for said crimes. However, the Triune Alliance is hereby granted the authority to try The Hon. William Kingsnorth at a military tribunal and to pass judgement against him, although the Austenasian Police shall not implement any punishment decided. Article VI: It is hereby recognised that HIH Princess Caroline refused to follow the laws of the country that she wished to rule, and resorted to inciting the use of military force to advance her claim to the Throne of the Empire of Austenasia, already held by the lawful Monarch, HIM Emperor Esmond III, since 16 February 2010. Article VII: For the crime of High Treason, committed 7 March 2010 by HIH Princess Caroline by declaring her intention to imminently remove the lawful Monarch, HIM Emperor Esmond III, from the Throne of the Empire of Austenasia, HIH Princess Caroline is hereby sentenced to seven days of exile under Act 29, Law 9, Paragraph A of the Parliament of the Empire of Austenasia. HIH Princess Caroline is hereby granted full pardon and amnesty for any other crimes committed between 10:00 on 7 March 2010 and 11:00 on 23 May 2010. She will not be arrested or charged by the Austenasian Police for any crimes committed between said times and dates, nor will an arrest warrant be issued for said crimes. Article VIII: It is hereby recognised that although The Hon. William Kingsnorth resorted to the use of military force against the lawful government, he was of the sincere, but incorrect, belief that HIH Princess Caroline was the lawful Monarch and that he was doing his duty to his country and Monarch. He is therefore granted amnesty for any actions considered crimes by the Austenasian government during the duration of the war, under Article V of this Treaty. Article IX: The Austenasian Ministry of Defence will disband all volunteer and superfluous forces. Article X: Lord John Kingsnorth, 1st Baron of South Kilttown, OAO, will remain Acting Representative of South Kilttown until an election takes place on 1 January 2011 under Act 100, Law 7 and Act 116, Law 2, Paragraph A of the Parliament of the Empire of Austenasia. Article XI: South Kilttown Police Force and the 1st South Kilttown Grenadiers Platoon are hereby ordered to reform under the direction of the Acting Representative. Article XII: South Kilttown is no longer in a state of martial law. Lord John Kingsnorth, 1st Baron of South Kilttown, OAO, and Lady Kingsnorth, OAO, are hereby removed of the absolute power over South Kilttown granted under Act 116, Law 4 of the Parliament of the Empire of Austenasia. Article XIII: The Austenasian Civil War is hereby considered to have been concluded, and HIH Princess Caroline is no longer under house arrest. Under Article VII of this Treaty, she is sentenced to seven days exile for High Treason. This punishment must be undertaken before 11 September 2010, and will be overseen by the Chief Inspector. Article XIV: The Sunday after every Independence Day in the Empire of Austenasia, the South Kilttonian Oath (as written in the Addendum to this Treaty) shall be said by the Representative of South Kilttown and the Baron of South Kilttown. However, due to the loyalty shown towards peace and stability during the Austenasian Civil War, Lord John Kingsnorth, 1st Baron of South Kilttown, OAO, is hereby waived of the requirement to swear said oath, even if he should hold the title of Baron of South Kilttown or Representative of South Kilttown. The Hon. William Kingsnorth shall also swear said oath within twenty minutes of signing this Treaty. Article XV: This Treaty shall, as it is signed by 50% of the Cabinet (comprising the Prime Minister) and the Monarch, be considered Act 120 of the Parliament of Austenasia. Addendum: I, Name, do solemnly swear loyalty to the Austenasian Crown, to His/Her Imperial Majesty of Monarch, Emperor/Empress of Austenasia, and to all his/her lawful successors and heirs. I do solemnly swear that I will never bear arms, or encourage others to bear arms, against His/Her Imperial Majesty of Monarch, Emperor/Empress of Austenasia, or his/her lawful successors and heirs, so long as I do live. In witness whereof the affected and involved parties have hereunto set their hands: HIM EMPEROR ESMOND III HIH CROWN PRINCE JONATHAN HIH PRINCESS CAROLINE THE HON. WILLIAM KINGSNORTH Signed in the presence of the following, who by hereunto setting their hands affirm that the above signatures were signed by the respective signatories: VYCEREINE MARGARET, 1ST BARONESS OF GLENCRANNOG, DHJ, DOR, DPP, IRC GENERAL SIR JOSPEH GOLDIE, KCP SIR GEORGE CURTIS, KPP DAME ROSALIND, DPP Category:Treaties